Enderman
|Row 3 title = Damage Dealt |Row 3 info = Easy: Normal: Hard: |Row 4 title = Drops |Row 4 info = 0-1 (+loot level) Ender Pearl |Row 5 title = First Appearance |Row 5 info = Update 0.9.0}}Endermen are Neutral Mobs added in Update 0.9.0. Spawning In the Overworld, Endermen spawn in groups of 1-4 in Light Level 7 or below. They spawn in large numbers in The End, and sometimes also spawn in the Nether. Behavior Endermen wander aimlessly around the world, and teleport randomly. They spawn neutral, but will become hostile if provoked by the Player staring at their upper body or attacking them. When the Player is directly looking at their eyes, they will teleport to their defense. They open their mouth when feeling alarmed. Endermen will find and attack Endermites. They will also avoid both Water and Lava. Moving Blocks Endermen also have the ability to move the following Blocks: *Grass Block *Dirt *Mycelium *Sand *Red Sand *Gravel *Clay *Podzol *Dandelion *Poppy *Blue Orchid *Allium *Azure Bluet *All four types of Tulips *Oxeye Daisy *Mushrooms *Cactus *Pumpkin *Melon *TNT Combat Combat against Endermen can be difficult due to their high Health and ability to teleport. At least an Iron Sword is recommended, and Armor is also suggested. A Bow cannot be used as the Enderman will always teleport away before the arrow hits them. If you wear a pumkin on your head, you can look at Endermen without them getting hostile. Since Endermen avoid Water, placing down a Water Bucket can allow the Player to escape large groups of Endermen. Placing a roof directly above the Player creates a safe place which the Endermen can't enter, but still allows the Player to attack the Endermen. Trivia *Rarely, Endermen can spawn Iron Golems or Snow Golems, since they can place down the blocks they are holding. * Endermen take fall damage, but often teleport away, preventing the damage. * Endermen did not drop the blocks they were holding before Update 0.14.0. * Endermen can cause in-game glitches if they are spawned (using Spawn Eggs) in places lower than 3 blocks. * Enderman sounds seem to be reversed words: ** The "idle1" sound is a reversed “here”. ** The "idle2" sound is a reversed “hiya". ** The "idle3" sound is a down-pitched “what's up?” or "this way!" ** The "idle4" sound is a down-pitched “reversed "forever!" ** The "idle5" sound is a reversed "uh oh!" * Before Update 0.11.0, Endermen could be hit with Eggs and Snowballs. * Endermen are the only mobs that naturally spawn in The End that are not hostile. **They are also the only naturally spawning Nether mobs that take damage from fire and lava. * Endermen have two more Ender Particles on their hands. * Since Update 0.15.0, Endermen can spawn in The Nether. * A group of multiple Endermen is called a haunting. * Endermen are the only mobs that spawn naturally in all 3 habitable dimensions: The Overworld, Nether and The End. Category:Entities Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Unarmed Category:The Overworld Category:The Nether Category:The End Category:Update 0.9.0